Stryker vs Jake
Screenshot (821).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Stryker (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Jake Muller (Resident Evil).png|BMHKain Image-1422047852.jpg|DarkHeart2.0 Description Mortal Kombat vs Resident Evil. Both deadly, both awesome, and both have guns and experience. Jake Muller vs Kurtis Stryker. Get ready for a Death Battle!!! Interlude Boomstick: Zombies or dumb asses break down your door, what do you do? YOU PULL OUT YOUR PISTOL AND FUCKING SHOOT THEM THAT WHAT! Wiz: Easy Boomstick. Boomstick:Well it's true. Wiz: Okay, then lets introduce are combatants. Boomstick: Leon vs Liu Kang! Wiz:Um... Boomstick, it's Jake Muller vs Kurtis Stryker. Boomstick: Ohhhhhhh... Well Jake Mul-... Wiz: Sorry, too late. Boomstick: Fuck. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz:And it's are job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win... A Death Battle. Jake Muller Wiz:Jake Muller aka Jake Wesker is mercenary from Resident evil 6. Well, according to his profile, from an early age, he had to support his chronically ill mother. She could have made a full recovery if the family could have afforded it, but Jake and Ms. Muller had barely enough money to cover their daily needs. She tried her best to provide for the family, and did all she could to protect Jake. Jake loved his mother, but couldn't understand why she was still enamored with his father, the man who had abandoned them. To say Jake didn't think highly of his father would be an understatement. Boomstick: DUDE! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Let me say stuff! Wiz: Okay... Boomstick: And..... Uh... Where are we at again?. Wiz: Oh boy... We are at the part where we explain his life. Boomstick: Later in Jake's life, he became a mercenary in order to support his mother. How am I doing? Wiz: Fine. Now keep going. Boomstick: Well, the reason why he did this was to provide medical support for his mother. Well, sucks for him, because then his mom died. Wiz: Now he is 190 cm tall and kicking zombie ass. Boomstick: And general Jake has SOOO much shit in his inventory. But for this battle, he has the Nine-oh-nine wish. The Nine-oh-nine is a handgun that holds 15 bullets per clip. ''' Wiz: Jake Muller is very skilled, and can knock out three guys in seconds. He also is very strong and fast. He can do back flips easily, and his punches would send you flying. Literally. He is extremely good with the Nine-oh-Nine. '''Boomstick: Jake can also kill a mutant zombie with his bare hands. Impressive, huh? Wiz: And with his feet. Speaking of feet, he is also so fast he is to dodge BULLETS. Bullets travel at Mach 2. This means that Jake's reflexes are INSANE. Boomstick: WHAT! How fast is he going?! I know. Sonic speed. Wiz:Not really. Sonic travels at- Never mind. Actually it's the way he run's and the way he maneuvers that allows him to dodge bullets. Boomstick: Oh, but he's still fucking cool! No matter what you do, Jake Muller is a pure Badass. Stryker Wiz: In all of Mortal Kombat-'' '''Boomstick: THERE ARE NO FREAKING GUNS! LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE THE PISTOLS?!' Wiz: Calm it, Boomstick. Haven't you ever played as Kurtis Stryker? Boomstick: Oh! I know that guy! Wiz: You should. He IS one of the main characters. Anyways, Kurits Stryker, mostly know as Stryker, is a leader of the Special Riot Control division in the New York Police Department. He works alone. In other words, he doesn't exactly like people... Boomstick: In combat, Stryker uses all the police gear! Grenade stop blow shit up, tasers to fry shit up, and guns to blast shut up! Basically, his whole weaponry is used to mess shit up... Wiz: The gun gives him the advantage in long ranged ability. This helps him, so that he can stay away from strong up-close characters like Goro. Like all police, Stryker was trained hard to become one. The Baton Trip is used to trip an opponent. This allows him to leave his opponent vulnerable to a grenade! Boomstick: Roll Out has Stryker roll at his opponent, pick them up, then whip them a far distance. Baton Throw is where Stryker throws his police baton at his opponent. This doesn't deal much damage. Throw has Stryker taser the opponent, then beat them with his baton. ' ''Wiz: He also has a lot of fatalities. The Taser has Stryker taser his opponents until they are dead. The Explosives has Stryker attach explosives to his opponent. The explosives blow up, leaving a ton of blood and gore. Finally, Have a Blast has Stryker lodge a grenade into the opponent's stomach and turn away. The grenade then explodes in their stomach, leaving their lower body bloody and on the floor. '''Boomstick: You don't want to mess with Kurtis Stryker. Stryker: Police Brutality, coming up! Fight! Raiden: You are here by banished from this place. Stryker: No! Stryker pulls out his desert eagel, but it was to late. Raiden had already pushed Stryker into the portal the sent him back to earth. Stryker: AHHHHHHHH! Stryker fell from a great height. Sherry: We make a pretty good team. Jake: I know. Sherry:Whats that s-....... Stryker had landed on Sherry, killing her in the progress. Stryker got up and walked away. Jake: What the fuck was that for!? Stryker: Look, I'm very mad... Jake: You just killed a innocent girl! Stryker: So? Jake: That's it! Jake pulled out his combat knife. Stryker: Really? Okay, let's fight. FIGHT! Jake charged at Stryker and started to swing his knife trying to cut him. But Stryker was avoiding it. Stryker lifted his elbow and hit Jake in the back of the head. Jake quickly fled backward to avoid any other attacks. Stryker: Wow! You're good. But not good enough. Stryker pulled out his desert eagle and started to shoot at Jake, but Jake dodged all of the bullets. Stryker: WHAT?! That's impossible! Jake: No. No, it's not. Jake ran at Stryker and punched Stryker right in the face. Jake kept rapidly hitting him with attacks. Stryker tried to avoid them, but Jake was too fast. Jake pushed Stryker away then retrieved his knife. Stryker pulled out a grenade and ran at Jake. Stryker pulled the pin within two meters of Jake. Jake turned around and punched Stryker's hand. Stryker dropped the grenade. Jake and Stryker both ran for cover. Jake jumped behind a car, and Stryker went behind another car. The grenade had blown up. Both of them grabbed their guns, and started to shoot at each other. Stryker: It's time to end this. Stryker ran behind him so Jake could not see him. Jake knew that Stryker had just left his cover which left him vulnerable. As Stryker was going to do his taser fatality, Jake back kicked him in the stomach. Jake kicked him in the face to get him to the ground. Jake grabbed his pistol and was waiting for the perfect shot. Stryker got up. Jake: This is for Sherry. Jake pulled the trigger, and the bullet went right threw Stryker's head. Stryker fell to the ground, dead. Jake: You don't mess with the beast. K.O A zombie came up to Stryker and fed on his corps. Conclusion Boomstick: That was awesome! Wiz:Yes, indeed. Stryker may have had the gun skill. Boomstick: But Stryker has lost a fight in a second before. Wiz: Stryker may have a bullet proof vest, but there was nothing protecting his face. Boomstick: Also, Jake is like 2X better than Stryker. I bet if Jake was in Mortal Kombat, he'd kick everyone's ass. Wiz:Yes. even though he is a lunatic, Boomstick is right. Boomstick & Wiz: The winner is, Jake Muller. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DarkHeart2.0 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015